stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TimPendragon
To start a new conversation please click the "Leave Message" button above; new conversations should start at the bottom of the page. Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Archive 4 Other Knights :For previous discussion, click here. Jrofeta Tim, I would enjoy the opportunity to participate in Other Knights. Glad there is no set time frame at the moment as I have no idea what I would actually write about! – 08:56, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Another wiki's situations Figured I'd let you know off wiki since so many vandals browse there to pick apart my actions -- but check out http://startrek.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Klinzhai to see how bad a certain situation is getting. -- Captain MKB 01:04, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Problems I have two problems at present, (1) the pic of D'Sefet, what should I put for copyright? It is a cut/past so what's it classification? (2) the Runabout Tigress has a history but, there is already a Danube class Tigress in play. How to justify all? Thanks.Capohanf 08:52, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :Re (1): Honestly, I've been wondering about how to mark licensing for Photomanipulations, so I've asked the folks at Wikia Central. I'll get back to you on that ASAP. :Re (2): Since USS Tigris (NCC-75101) is specific to , go ahead and make a new article. If your Tigris has a registry, use that. Otherwise, call it USS Tigris (FI-9) or something to that effect. Adding the series abbreviation after the title is generally how we disambiguate articles in such cases. There's probably two dozen or more runabouts called Tigris on the internet - it's a logical name for one. --TimPendragon 09:10, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :Of course, that's assuming you mean Tigris as in the river, not Tigress as in a female tiger. --TimPendragon 09:11, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Here I am This is my account, sometimes I am careless and edit without it, it's usually unintentionale. But cheers anyway! RicoRichmond 18:18, 18 April 2009 (UTC) This Star Trek Ultimate After some hard work, I'm about to start posting the series. can you make an article for it, I'll post a link of the pic later. – Admiral Paul 17:36, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :Huh? Not sure what you're asking here. You say you're ready to start posting your stories. Great for you. Why do you need me to make an article for them? I don't know your work, and to be honest, I probably won't have the time to read it. Concentrate on getting your stories written and up somewhere, so people can read and enjoy them (assuming that's why you want to write) and worry about this place later. -- 14:03, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Debating As you probably know, I have done a fair amount of debating on the redirect issue, so would it be be OK to keep debating?--Emmette Hernandez Coleman 20:54, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :No one has called for an end to discussion, though personally I think referring to it as an "issue" is giving it more weight than it needs, but in any case it's quite hard to continue a debate or discussion when you have yet to answer my question. And please keep the discussion in the forum, unless there is a need to talk one-on-one. So far, I don't see one, and we don't want the conversation getting spread out over multiple pages which makes it harder for people to follow. Thanks. -- 01:19, 16 July 2009 (UTC) ::Don't worry, I'm not trying to discuss "the issue" on you're talk page, it's just I wasn't sure if it was appropriate to to continue debating this after I had debated this so much, so I decided to ask an admen, and you seemed like the best one to ask, because you are the one I am debating with. On another wiki I was criticised for excessive debating.--Emmette Hernandez Coleman 02:09, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :::You brought something up, it hasn't been resolved yet; no one's going to tell you to stop talking about it -- until the discussion has run its course and there 's a resolution, either by vote, mutual agreement, admin resolution, or whatever. I just don't think it's a big deal, and to be honest, I'm getting a little exasperated because a) you haven't said why you think we should keep mistakes (reply in the forum, please), and b) you seem to be focusing on excessively trivial matters and making a problem where there isn't one. -- 02:24, 16 July 2009 (UTC) photomanip licensing Hey Tim, how's it goin'. Hope your life's a blast. :) Just wondered what came of the discussion you mentioned w/WC, re: licensing for photomanipulations. What was their general consensus? Got a link to that discussion? Thanks and hope you're well, 17:55, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :There was barely any discussion, as I couldn't find anyone on WC who really understood what the flip I was talking about. In one of the forums, and I can't find it now, I talked with one of the folks from Wookiepedia, who wasn't exactly clear on how they were handling it either. :In any case, photomanipulation, whether serious or comical, falls under the legal definition of parody (to which the Wookipedia guy took great offense), so there's no legal hassle at all. It's actually on better legal ground than fan fiction. We just need to find a good way to word the license. Something to the effect of: ::This image is a composite photomanipulation, created by X. (Uploaded with permission by Y). Please do not redistribute or post elsewhere without express permission of the creator. :The part in parenthesis could be optional, for use when someone other than the creator uploads the image. -- 20:34, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Opinion needed Please take a look at Forum:Rank capitalization#So yeah.... --Kevin W.•Talk to me 02:38, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Volan III article created I wanted to let you know that I have created a Volan III article, which may be of use to you for PDN, but I wasn't sure whether you intended Akellen Macet and others to have been on Volan III or II, so I didn't add any of your information to my article. I hope you find it useful. :-) Nerys Ghemor 20:46, August 1, 2010 (UTC)